1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plane display, and more particularly, to a plane display with a foldable support.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCD) are popular plane displays. Compared to cathode ray tube displays (CRT), LCDs have advantages of lower radiation, lower power consumption and smaller profile. FIG. 1 is a schematic side view of a conventional LCD, including an LCD panel 11, a connecting hinge 13, an arm 15 and a base 17. The LCD panel 11 is connected to a computer through a cable. The LCD panel 11 is rotatably connected to the arm 15 extending from the base 14 by the shaft 13. Thus, users can change the vertical position and the observation angle of the LCD panel 11.
The profiles of plane displays, such as LCDs, are smaller than conventional CRT displays. Plane displays, however, usually have large and wide bases with weights to balance and protect them from falling. Plane displays with large bases, however, require large packing boxes and use more space. Thus, the average traffic expense per unit is raised.
The object of the present invention is to provide a foldable support for a plane display. Before packing the plane display, the support is folded to reduce packing space and traffic expense per unit.
The present invention provides a plane display with a foldable support. The plane display comprises a base and a back plane to mount the plane display panel. The back plane pivots on the base by a sleeve. The sleeve has a central hole with a connecting rod disposed within, sliding between a first position and a second position. An L-shaped member is fixed on the connecting rod. When the connecting rod is located on the first position, the L-shaped member secures the back plane to the base at a first angle. When the connecting rod is in the second position, the L-shaped member releases the back plane from the base, and the back plane can be rotated with respect to the base to a second angle.
In the above-mentioned foldable support, the sleeve has an end portion, and the connecting rod has a flange. A spring is disposed between the end portion of the sleeve and the flange of the connecting rod. The spring maintains the connecting rod fixed in the first position.
In the above-mentioned foldable support, the back plane has a first slit, and the base has a second slit. When the connecting rod is in the first position, the L-shaped member passes through the first slit and the second slit and secures the back plane to the base at the first angle.
In the above-mentioned foldable support, when the connecting rod is in the second position, the L-shaped member quits the second slit. The back plane is freed and is rotated with respect to the base to the second angle.